Mob Matcher
by DemonSlayerGod
Summary: some people find love on there own, other times people help them, i'm one of those helpers, except the people i'm helping aren't normal, this is not normal for a 13 year old.
1. introduction

**Hey everyone it is me Sunnyos, sorry I haven't been updating lately, I caught lazyittes over the summer and now school is starting, so I will squeeze as much time in as possible to start writing more fan fics and to update other ones, so for TDPI I don't know when I'll start but it'll come out soon, also I'm planning to start two more fanfics so also read those when they come out. Well on with the fic. **

* * *

It was a nice and bright Monday; I was getting ready to go to school. So I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, after brushing my teeth I checked my appearance, same thing as it was every day, my black hair was kind of messy but that's the way I like it, my uniform was a light blue shirt with navy blue pants, occasionally I wear my white shirt but I like the blue one so I'm going with that one. After eating my breakfast I went to school.

Our school is middle school but it still follows elementary school procedures meaning we get out early on Wednesday. Even though it is only the second week of school I have already found my peeps. The morning and in between classes group consist of me, my tall friend Crona my short friend Toby. Then the lunch group consists of Crona, Toby, me, my two friend's Dean and Vilo, and my Asian friend Kai.

After a long couple of gifted 7th grade classes its nice to unwind during lunch, as I was going to my table I noticed friends were talking about something, so I asked them what is was, they were talking about some game called Minecraft. Being born from India and then doing a lot of moving finally ending up in Florida, I don't know what Minecraft is, so ask them so then they explain it to me, they explained everything and it got me all excited, so after school I raced home to start playing.

It turns out you need an account to start playing and you need to pay, luckily I have money. You see my parents are not hear, they went on a business trip to Greece, they could not take me or find a nanny so they did the next best thing, they asked our neighbor (who is an extreme couponer, look it up) to get some stuff and my mom taught me how to cook also my neighbors would check up on me every now and then, so I was set. So I started playing for a few days and it was really fun. But the only bad thing was the creepers always blowing up on me; it was really pissing me of, in rage I tried to kill more creepers but would always ending getting blown up.

So I was playing one Friday night when my friend Toby emails me a link with this description;

_Hey Surya, you should try this Mod, it's really helpful and I am certain you will not find this any where else. ;)_

The link didn't tell me what mod it was but I figured it would be a mod that would get rid of creepers so I proceeded to download it. When it was done downloading I started to play,so you needed to build this microphone like thing, I didn't understand so I just ignored it and went looking for creepers to see if any were left, sadly there were still there, confused I used the microphone on it, out came some picture of a red headed girl came out, I clicked it a few more times and the same results, and then… the creeper blows me up. I started to process what was happening, Toby just trolled me, I am going to kill him on Monday, and I was so mad I rage quit and went to bed. It was a story night so my room was all lit up, in fact the entire house was lit up except for the living room cause of the shutters my parents for got to take of before they left. So while I was sleeping I didn't hear or see the lighting hit the antenna of my house, coincidentally at that exact same moment the planets had all aliened, coincidentally there was a solar eclipse turning the lighting bolt a dark purple, creating negative energy in my computer.

I didn't notice any of that but what I did hear was a faint hissing sound followed by a small giggle. I thought it was my imagination and fell fast asleep.

I was **dead **wrong.

* * *

**Was it good or was it great or did it suck? If you want the name of the mod (its real) just asks me. I will try to update as fast as I can and try to write new stories but its hard cause my brother is hogging the computer so much. So until next time!**


	2. A explosive change

**Hey everyone its me Sunnyos, and I'm back with another chapter, so I have got some new reviews in my story which is great, try to review some more. So once I'm five chapters in I will start the other fan fictions. Well on with the fic! **

* * *

"_Well its Saturday so time to get up" _I thought, most people get really late like around 12:00 P.M but for some reason I wake up around 6 A.M, I wanted to go downstairs and watch TV while eating some waffles, but it was really cold today so I dragged my blanket (which is really thick) and threw my blanket on the couch still half asleep and put the waffles in the toaster and poured out some O.J, got on the couch and started to watch TV. For some reason the couch felt weird and was making weird noises, I figured it was some messed up spring and continued to watch TV, but the noise gets louder and is now sounding like snoring, it was really annoying so I turned of the TV and lifted the sheets expecting to see nothing, I was wrong again.

Under the sheets was a girl, she had pale skin, orangeish hair, and she was sleeping. At least I thought she was sleeping, I couldn't tell. I had 2 questions, who is she and how did in the world did she end up in my house. But first things first, is she alive?! I kept on poking her with my waffle, she finally was awake but she started freaking out, then… she started glowing, crap I know something bad is going to happen!

"Hey, hey, every thing is going to be alright, no one is going to hurt you." I said not entirely knowing what I said is true, but at least she turned back to "normal". "What is your name?" I asked her. "Cupa, Cupa creeper" she answered, I was puzzled, "wait, wait, wait, by creeper do you mean like those mobs that blow up?!" she just nodded her head.

Great I have a creeper in my house, I kept a straight face but my right eye was still twitching, I went into my garage to grab some "things" and went outside to "calm down", and to put things nicely my neighbor finally has enough wood to finish his project. So now I have a creeper in my house, I did notice she looks like the girl on that mod that Toby sent to me. "Well aren't you going to introduce yourself?" she said giggling, "o-oh my bad, I'm Surya." I said introducing myself. Then there was a knock at my door. "Oh god someone is here go hide somewhere!" I said all nervous. She ran and hid in a closet while I answered the door.

A man in a suit holding a microphone with a man holding a camera was at the door, "can I help you?" I asked. The man asked me a lot of questions, dealing with the storm last night, the planetary alignment and the solar eclipse last night and how was I after the dark purple lighting bolt hit my house. I had no idea what he was talking about but I lied to make him leave and eventually left. I was really freaking out now; I deiced to get help from the only person who can deal with this.

"_Crona I need your help, come over to my house as soon as you get this." _ I would have called him but I'm out of minutes and I lost the texting for texting too much, so email it was.

The rest of the weekend was ok; turns out Cupa can eat people food (I thought she would eat like some gun powder or something like that), so I ended up cooking for two but I really didn't mind. Luckily we have a spare bed so Cupa had a place to sleep.

The weekend went by pretty fast and it was time for school, while I was eating my breakfast and Cupa was watching the Geographic channel on TV. (There were no TV's in the Minecraft world so she was hooked) when there was a knock at the door, I remembered that my neighbor's were going to check up on me today, and they check every inch of the house, so instead of hiding Cupa I had and idea and whispered it into her ear.

I opened the door to see the familiar Floyd and Susie Winters. "Floyd, Susie there is someone I would like to meet." pointing to Cupa. "Who is this, your girlfriend?" Floyd teased. "W-what n-no this is my cousin Cupa Ramon." I said slightly blushing. Then my watch started beeping telling to go to school. "Well looks like I go to school bye." I quickly said running out the door.

At school they were celebrating about some day having to do with bombs or something. I didn't think school could get this violent; well the bell rang so we started classes. I didn't see Crona anywhere so I couldn't ask him about the whole Cupa issue.

* * *

**1st period**

"Class we have a new student, please make her feel welcome", our science teacher said, when she entered every other guy gawked at her, I did stare but for another reason. "Hi my name is Cupa Winters" she said entering the classroom. _Why the hell is Cupa outside and more importantly in school!? _I thought to myself. The guys were all staring while the girls all had smiles that had hints of hate in them, well who could blame her; she looks like she came straight out of an anime. "Please take a seat somewhere" said the science teacher instructed. (The class is organized into groups, four people per group, but my group has only three people. I think it's either because of Toby weird behavior, Crona's nonstop talking, or something about me, but I'm ok with it.) Some pointed to the chairs next to them, I just tried to hide my face so she wouldn't notice me, but she did and sat next to me. Normally I would be happy, but dealing with the fact that she is a creeper and dealing with the fact that someone of her "soon to be popular" self, it doesn't look good that she is sitting with us.

"Why are you in school?" I whispered. "I'll tell you at home" she whispered back. We got a pre-test dealing with the physics of bombs; I had a hard time with it but Cupa finished it in ten minutes. Probably it's because she is a living bomb.

* * *

**2nd period**

We had had another test dealing with the history of explosions. Cupa sat next to me again but luckily it was because it was because it was the only seat left.

* * *

**3rd period (P.E)**

Cupa was very slow during P.E cause creepers aren't that fast, still she had a giant group of people (mainly guys) asking her a bunch of question.

* * *

**4th period**

Math was pretty much the same and this Cupa sat far away me. (The class is organized by "last name, "hers" starts with a W and mine starts with a B)

* * *

**Lunch**

At lunch Kai, Vilo, Dean weren't at the usual spot; they were with everyone else talking to Cupa. The only person was Toby, who sat across from me. I got some time to think about how she is in the real world and in my school; at least I have a lot more elbow space.

* * *

**5th period (Portuguese)**

Portuguese class was normal. Cupa sat next to me again. (-_-)

* * *

**6th period**

Language Arts was also normal, Cupa sat next to me _**again **_(ok I practically don't care anymore) then the final bell rang and we left.

* * *

"So how do you get home?" I asked Cupa. "They told me to walk home, but I don't remember where it was" she replied, inferring that she lived in the same area where I live I told her to follow me. While we were walking I asked her how she enrolled in the school. "Well it went something like this"

(Cupa's POV)

"_Well I got to go bye" Surya said. This whole school thing interested me. I used to go to school back home, I wonder if it's the same here. "Mr. and Mrs. Winters I have a confession, I'm not Surya's cousin, his mom and my mom are best friends, we were having problems in our country, and they had only enough money to send me, they told me to find Surya's family and make a living for myself, so I'm asking if you can, enroll me in school?" _

(End POV)

"So they told me that they would and that I could stay with them, but they will be gone for most of the time so I will be spending a lot of time at your place" Cupa said giggling. I blushed a bit but then shook it off. When we got home we finished our homework, ate dinner and then watched T.V, while we were watching Cupa's phone (they got her a phone) went off. Then she left and I decided to hit the hay. This really made no sense, and I hope there were no more mobs.

I was wrong again.

**Well that was the second chapter and probaly going to be the longest. keep on reading and reveiwing please.**

**So until next time! **


	3. a really weird day

**Hi everyone it is me Sunnyos with another chapter of probably my most popular story (for now). I have put a little info on my bio. Well on with the fic!**

* * *

"Surya, hey Surya wake up." said a soft voice. I wake up to see Cupa staring at me, "Ahhhhhh!" I yelled. When I got my breathing pattern and blood pressure back to normal, I asked what she was doing here in my house. "Well when I woke up Floyd and Susie weren't there and there was a note telling me to go to your place, also something came in for you in the mail" she said sweetly. It was a Tuesday so I got ready for school, when I went downstairs and there was a package for me.

_Dear Surya,_

_Sorry we have to stay away longer, we have some business in Japan, and we got you a necklace as a present. _

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad_

The necklace had a picture of a black frog with big eyes and a tadpole tail. (Tamama from sgt. frog)

I put and felt a surge go through me. Then we headed of to school, for some reason there were fewer cars than normal, I did know why until I got to school where there was a note telling that there was no school because of labor day, that also explains why Floyd and Susie were not there cause they said they were going out on labor day, "well now we should go to Crona's house." I told her. "Who's Crona?" she asked, "he's my friend and he is probably they only who will believe me when I tell that you are a creeper, and also he will know why you came to earth" I answered. While we were walking some people ran and they took our backpacks and we chased after them.

(This will be in a third person POV)

Surya and Cupa caught up to the thugs, and they found them rummaging trough their stuff. "Give our backpacks back" said Surya. "No way" said one of the thugs and continued rummaging until one of them found something in Cupa's bag. "No, that's my diary" she said. "I said, GIVE IT BACK NOW!" yelled Surya, but something was different about him. He had a purple aura around him and his necklace had bloodshot eyes. "Or else what?" said on of them. POW! Surya punched him right in the face, the other ran off and they grabbed there bags.

(End POV)

"What was that?' she asked. "Well some-" I said before she interrupted me "no what you did" she said. "I don't know, I think it was the necklace." I said taking the necklace off. We got to Crona house and I knocked on the door, when he came out he had a worried look on his face when he saw me he let us in. "I have a problem" we both said in unison. "Alright you first, tell me what's wrong" I said. "Let me just show you." Crona said pointing to a guy with darkish skin, short brown hair, a black turtle neck sweater. "Hey Elyse" said Cupa, "hi Cupa" said Elyse. "Oh don't tell me, he/she is also from the Minecraft world." Crona and I said in unison again.

We did some introducing and then we let Cupa and Elyse talk in a separate room while we tried to figure what was going on.

(With Crona and me)

"Ok I think this all happened because of the whole lighting thing, but that doesn't explain why there is one at your place." I told him. "Oh I think I know, remember when you sent me that e-mail, maybe because of that Elyse came here." He responded. "But that tell us if more will pop up" I said.

(With Cupa and Elyse)

"So how are you?" Cupa asked. "I don't know I just got here yesterday and it seems alright, Crona has been treating me nicely, so I good I guess, how about you." responded Elyse. "Well I have been living with Surya's neighbors and its pretty good living, did you that they have a school here?" Cupa said. "Really is it like ours?" Elyse asked. "Yes, so are you going to school?" she asked. Elyse shook his head. "Still the still old shy Elyse, let me guess you still haven't asked out Gina yet have you?" said Cupa smirking. Elyse sheepishly hid in his sweater. "Well then who do you like?" he asked. "That's a secret I only talk about with my BFF; well we better get back to Surya and Crona." Cupa said.

"Alright we how you got here but the question is why, if only we knew." Said Crona. "Well we could always ask Notch" said Cupa. Crona and I had dumbfounded looks. "Yah every mob gets one wish from Notch, but I want to save mine for later." said Cupa. "I actually got two." Elyse said. Now we all had dumbfounded looks. "I was helping him with some stuff and he gave me an extra wish." Elyse said.

(1 wish later)

"Ok so now the next one should be coming on Saturday" I said holding a list containing the info on everyone who is coming into our world. We said our goodbyes and left.

Mr. and Mrs. Winters weren't home yet so we decided to watch a scary movie. Halfway in Cupa starting cowering in fear so I changed the channel. It was getting late and they still weren't home yet, so Cupa was going to sleep in the guest bedroom. "Um Surya, would be alright, if um that I could sleep in your room" she asked sheepishly, "was it the movie?" I asked, she nodded. "Fine I will sleep in the guest room" I said. "No I mean-" she whispered into my ear and blushing a lot. I started blushing a lot harder but tried to hide it.

I went to bed and Cupa was right next to me, I was glad it was dark because then she couldn't see me blushing. She was already asleep. She looked so peaceful sleeping and so vdjhvdujvbav (mean while beyond the forth wall:

_Me: Crona get down from there _

_Crona: from where?_

_Me: from the rooftop_

_Crona: no, this is too sappy!_

_Me: don't make me read _**his **_stuff._

_Crona: alright fine (_throws keyboard)_ fine but I'm going to fly away_

_Me: what are you talking about?_

_Crona: this is a dream I can do what ever I want _(jumps)

_Me: no no this is reali (crashes) ty_

Back to the story_)_

For a while I stayed awake thinking about where the next mob is going to spawn and how are going to take care of it.

* * *

**So that was the third chapter. And for the record I am NOT a perv so don't start with that. So who is Gina? Who is Cupa's BFF? And what is with that necklace?**

**So until next time! **


	4. the archer and the teacher

**Hello there, I am doctor rabbit *record scratch* sorry wrong stage.**

**Ok back to the actually story, so I'm getting reviews so I am continuing the story, I need at least 2 or more reviews for each chapter to know that people still care. It's going to be hard because of school and the amount of homework they give us. .by the way I have a question. Should I update Total Drama Pokemon Island, start the other two fan fics, or continue updating this story. I won't start updating until I get a response so your thoughts count. Well on with the fic!**

* * *

Well the week went by pretty fast and just as I predicted, Cupa became fairly popular, so she was going to the mall and stuff with her friends. I was happy for her. As for me, it was just as good, word spread of what I did to those guys so no one bothered me, but still I kept the Tamama necklace just in case. The week went by slowly but finally the weekend was here. So while Cupa was with some friends, searched the entire house next mob but it was nowhere to be found, a little while later I got a text from Crona, I was confused because I was out of minutes, then I remembered that the monthly texting plan had came back. The text said that the mob had actually spawned in his house, I wondered if they are all now going to spawn at his house, so I texted him telling that I would be right over and then texted Cupa to meet me at Crona's house.

When we arrived we saw a girl with a gray clothes and grayish blondish hair in pigtails. "Sobin!" Cupa yelled as she tackled the girl. "Nice to see you again Cupa, now get off me" she said. The girl saw me and immediately drew out a bow from nowhere and aims it at me(anime *puts both hands out in front*). "Hey, hey I'm a friend, Cupa back me up" I said, then Cupa whispered something in her ear, the bow girl giggled and put down the bow and I felt a surge of relief, "allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sobin, Sobin Skeleton." She said, "I'm Surya." I said introducing myself. Sobin sat back on the couch and started filling out a paper, "what's that?" asked Cupa. "Personality quiz" Sobin replied. "Can I see that?" I asked. When I read I understood who wrote this and why he did this, I explained to them that it was Crona who wrote this, because he loves skeletons and endermen so that's why he gave Sobin the paper. i wondered why he didnt give one to Elyse, so I infered that he probaly just talked to him or something.

"So are going to school?" Cupa asked. "Well probably not I'll think I stay here and see what I can find in books and stuff." Sobin replied. "Well since your here lets see who's next mob." I said. "Huh, last time it only showed the day, now it showing the day and where it's spawning" I said confused. So I went to Elyse and asked what was going. "Well to make things interesting, every time a mob appears the next one on the list will give more info, for example this one shows day and place, so the next one will show the day, place, and name." Elyse explained. "Well the next one will be on Friday in my house." I said. Well after a little chatting we decided to head home, Cupa went to her house and I went to mine. Even though I had a list telling me what would come, I was still clueless.

(Time skip)

After some time it finally was Friday and all of decided to meet at my house, while we were relaxing and stuff, we heard some noises coming from the basement, so we decided to check it out, what we saw was a woman wearing green clothes and had her hair all the way to about half her back. " teacher!" Cupa, Elyse, and Sobin all yelled as they hugged her, while Crona and I were just standing there not knowing what to do, luckily the woman noticed us but it didn't diminish that awkward feeling in the air, "sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Sequa, but my students call me teacher" she said. "Yeah she has been our teacher for all of elementary." Sobin said. "But what am I doing here?" asked. "Well let me explain" said Crona. _(13 minutes later)_

"Ok that explains that, but where am I going to stay?" Sequa asked. "Well I guess you can stay with me, only until you can find of your own and at least a job because I can't support everyone." I said. "Thank you so much" said Sequa said, what she did next was really weird, she actually shrunk down to a teenager and hugged me, then she turned to her normal adult self. "What just happened?" I asked, "Well when a slime reaches adult, they have the ability to change from adult to kid or teenager." she said. "Ok so that is the first adult" I said, and then I realized something, " I have an idea, there is a school on 51 maple street (warning not a real street, maybe), and they need a teacher for 1st grade, take that job and then a little while you can get a place of your own." I explained. She nodded in agreement. "_so this could work, we now have an adult so we can go to far off place and no one will suspicious, but then the negatives would be that I have to take care another person, then again, she can just shrink to a kid so she won't waste resources, because I wasn't expecting to feed someone else, its funny I have to take care of an adult instead of vice-versa, but seriously I might have to find some way to earn money, I'll talk to them later." _I thought to myself, while we were watching a movie.

* * *

**Wow Surya might have to get a job to support these people he doesn't even know, that is really nice. So I put 2 Mobs in one chapter, because I'm running out of ideas so I'm going to have to add extra mobs to make the story longer. Hey the sooner all the mobs appear the sooner the story ends, to sooner the story ends the sooner I can start some one-shots I have planned. But if you don't like it just tell me, but its going to make the chapter a lot shorter. So until next time! **


	5. swag vs class

**Me: Hey, hi, and hello everyone, how is everyone.**

**Cast of mob matcher: hey Sunnyos, we're all fine **

**Toby: *eating* this free buffet is great *continues eating***

**Me: that's not free! I have to pay for those**

**Toby: oh *stops eating***

**Me: how did you even get in here, you're a minor character**

**Toby: 1st that hurt man, 2nd the back door is unlocked *points to unlocked***

**Me: that is the last time I let my little brother be door guard *snaps finger and calls guard to take Toby away***

**Me: ok because of that we have just enough time for one question, this one for everyone; why does first name start the same letter as your name which happens to be what you are?**

**Elyse: well it just like that, it is a custom for your first name to start with the same as your last name, for example my name is Elyse Enderman, but sometimes people decide to change their names.**

**Me: that's all the time for today, join us next time *waves***

**Ok well that is the Sunnyos Q&A show, you can send in questions, dares, and guest appearances, the show will no effect on the actual story, the rules are : keep every thing to at least a T rating and don't make it to violent, a I only have so many revival potions, and you can ask anyone the main characters the minor characters or even me the author, if I get enough reviews I will make a whole chapter for this or maybe even a story, tell me what I should do. Well on with the fic!**

* * *

It was just your average Sunday; we decided to head to the beach. Cupa, Elyse, Sobin and Crona were building sandcastles while Sequa and I were sunbathing. After some time we decided to head home, when we got home I heard that the TV was on when I got a closer look I saw a teenager with short black hair and dark skin, he had a red t-shirt and black pants; he was lying on the couch eating chips while watching jersey shore. "Yah I'm going to take a walk, you guys sort this out." I said walking out the door.

When I got back they had indeed figured it out (Toby: this isn't nickelodeon, Me: shut up). "So your name is Gamma" I said. "Yah gamma magma" he said. "Well that's the first time heard one of your first names that start with the same letter as your last name." I said. "Actually if rearrange the letters in gamma you get magma." He said smugly. "Well I have to give you that." I said. "Oh Surya why did go for a walk?" asked Cupa. "I'll tell you guys some other time." I said. "Well this is boring and where am suppose to crash" Gamma said. "You're going to have to go house hunting, but for now you can stay here." I explained. "Alright but this place is boring so I'm going to look for a place right now" he as he started to look for houses on his phone. "God this is going to be a long week" I mumbled to myself.

(Time skip)

I was right; because of Sequa and Gamma I was losing provisions. "Attention everyone" I said trying to get their attention. "I have some big news, I got a… job" I said. "What!" everyone yelled in unison. "What" Gamma said because he was napping. "How could you get a job, your only 13." asked Crona. "Well that's where the twist comes in; I am running a small catering business. So it doesn't actually count as a job, so one of will take the orders, I'll cook and when they come for the food someone will give it to them." I explained. "But what if someone finds out?" Cupa asked. "lets just hope no one does then."

It was going pretty well, we started getting a few orders so we got some extra cash. The only down side was that I had a lot of more stress and a lot of less free time, I started to feel a little under the weather. I only felt worse after realizing that the next mob was coming in, I felt too tired to look at the list so I asked Crona to do it. "His name is Zeon, and he will be appearing tomorrow." He explained.

The next day while I was sleeping-err resting on the couch, there was some banging coming from the basement. When we all went to basement where we saw a guy with white eyes (like when sharks roll their eyes into the back of their head when eating) and had torn clothes. He started to chase us… very slowly. Then before he got to us he went to the fridge and pulled out a sheep's brain (someone ordered for some weird reason that but I never got around it) and ate it. "That's better" he said. "What just happened?" I asked. "Well my friend, I'll explain, when zombies come back to life they lose their brains, so they look for replacements, mostly people. So than the people who had their brains taken turn into zombie and look for new brains, and it continues, but I have been studding humans so it wouldn't feel right. So I took an animal replacement." He explained. "Wow so are you a scientist?" I asked. "No I'm actually a doctor; you guys can call me Dr. Zombie or Doc." He said smiling as he walked over to Sequa. "But you can call me Zeon" he said bowing. "I see you're a gentleman, I like that." Sequa said giggling and blushing at the same time. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" I asked. "I don't feel anything." said Crona. "Its weird cause I feel so dizz-" I said before everything went all black.

* * *

**Oh no! What will happen to Surya? Will he be alright? You will have to find out in the next chapter.  
Sorry if you think this chapter is short. but its all part of the clifthanger. also remember to reveiw for the quizz show! **

**So untill next time!**


	6. from bad to worse to good to great

**Me: Hello everyone it is me Sunnyos with another chapter of this story… Crona what are you doing.**

**Crona: look I found a hat made of bread. **

**Sobin: it looks so stupid yet not at all unordinary.**

**Me: that's for another story, put that back.**

**Crona: sorry, I'm just trying to lighten the mood you know with Surya being sick.**

**Cupa: I hope he's ok**

**Me: well we're going to find out in this chapter**

**Cast of mob matcher: really!**

**Me: yes so we are going to have to cancel the Q&A show.**

**Crona: well it doesn't matter since no one reviewed.**

**Me: shut up!**

**Crona: well it's too bad though I really hoped that someone would give me glasses that are also a computer. I need that!**

**Me: you all kinds of weird, no wonder your best friend is Surya, anyways…**

**Everyone: ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?" I said. "You're in your house" said a figure. My vision cleared and it turned out to be Zeon. "What happened Doc?" I asked him. "Well you have caught a disease known as, the disease is from our world and you must of caught it. It's harmless to mobs but has a great effect on humans; so far there is no known cure, I'm sorry." He explained. Just then Crona came crashing into my room. "Surya I just remembered something!" he yelled. "That's great but where is everyone else" I asked, "well Cupa, Sobin and the others are just mopping around, but that doesn't matter because I might know a cure!" he said. "Impossible in all my years of research there has been no known cure to Martises." Zeon explained. Then Crona whispered his idea into my ear. "That could work, Doc take this paper and follow these instructions to a point, and take Sequa with you. This will only work if you guys go in pairs." I explained handing him the paper before falling asleep. "We'd better hurry from the looks of it he doesn't have much time." Zeon said.

When they were outside Zeon checked the list:

_go to the convenient store on 51st _

_ask for Pablo_

_give him 4 dollars and 4 quarters_

_ask for a candy bar and a clump of broccoli in two bags_

_take one bag and give the other to Sequa_

_he will ask for the bags back and give you another pair, say yes_

_flip the paper when you have completed steps 1-6_

He thought it was pretty weird but he went along. When he came home with the stuff and then he flipped the paper over.

_melt the chocolate_

_dip the broccoli in the chocolate _

_put in the toaster oven for 5 minutes_

_Give it to me!_

Zeon did what he was told and made the chocolate broccoli. He gave it to me and everyone was watching to see if it worked. I took one bite of it; I felt a surge of relief and instantly felt better and got up. Everyone sighed in relief that I was ok, Cupa even hugged me, and I even blushed a little bit. "What was in that?" Zeon asked. "That my friend is an item that almost no one knows about. It has mystical properties and only works on a certain amount of people, its better not to think about it." I explained. "Ok now that's out of the way, who is the next mob?" Crona asked. "Let me see" I said looking at the list. "His name is Creve and he will be appearing on… Halloween! Which is in three days." I said in surprise. "What's Halloween?" everyone asked. "Well let me explain." I said

(15 minutes later)

"And that why we wear costumes." I explained. A few days later when I was opening the door to get some things for Halloween, a bucket of water fell on me. "Alright whose the wise guy." I growled while everyone was dying of laughter, including Zeon who merely chuckling. The loudest was from a teenager, about the same age as Gamma, with purple hair, red eyes, and a blue-purple mix shirt. "Oh man that was too funny, well allow me to introduce myself, my name is Creve." He explained still snickering. "Ok then, we are going to get costumes for Halloween, do you want to come?" I asked him. "Halloween huh, I heard you talking about it, I would love to prank some suckers, so yah I'll come with you guys." He said.

I went as a werewolf, Crona went as slenderman, Elyse went as an astronaut, Gamma went as a firefighter (ironic right), Creve went as a headless horseman, Cupa went as snow white, and Sobin went as Robin Hood (irony strikes again). "Well what should we do now" Sobin asked. "I don't about you, but Gamma and I are going to enter the prank war, so laters." Creve said as they ran out the door. "Ok then what should we do." Crona said. "Well… how about a haunted house?" I suggested. "Sure there is one open near our school." Crona answered. "Well I had a near death encounter, so I should have an edge." I boasted. "Let's see about that, whoever wins gets $5 from everyone, deal?" Crona asked. "Deal." We said in unison. "Wait what about us?" Sequa asked. "You guys stay here and hand out candy to the kids who come. If you run out lock your doors." I explained to them. "And we're off!" I said as we left for the haunted house.

When we got there, it had closed because someone had gotten hurt. So we started heading home when I noticed a cemetery that wasn't there before. "Hey guys, do you remember that cemetery being over there?" I asked them, they all shook their heads. "Well then let's go check it out." I said. "a-are you sure about t-that Surya, it doesn't look safe." Cupa said. "What are you guys chickens, if you are you can just hand the money now." I said angering them. "Ok then lets go." I said as we went in.

It was pretty scary for a while but then it got boring, we were about to leave when it started to rain heavily. Luckily there was a house nearby, but it looked abanded. So we had to stay there until the rain subsided.

"This place is really ominous." Crona said. "I just had an idea; we'll go exploring and the last person to chicken out wins. If you chicken out text everyone else, and we go in groups so there will be no cheating." I explained. "I guess that seems fair." Everyone said in unison. "Alright then Cupa and I will cover the left side; you guys take the right side." I said as we went in the separate directions.

* * *

(With Surya and Cupa)

Cupa was all terrified while I was just scared. "Man this place is so weird; it feels like something will jump out at any second." I said as we searched the dimly lit area. "d-don't say s-something l-like that i-it scares me." Cupa said shaking violently. "Would it help if I held your hand?" I asked slightly blushing as I outstretched my hand. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it, tightly. "Ow! Loosen your grip a little bit; I can't feel the blood in my hand." I said as she loosened her grip a bit. As we walked through the house we saw the usual. Knight statue there, painting with following eyes here, nothing new. "Hey Surya, do you believe in the supernatural." Cupa asked me. "well yah, I mean like you and every other mob are not from earth so that classifies as supernatural, so now I will believe anything now." I explained. "Are you happy that me others came?" she asked. "Well yes my life has been a lot more exciting ever since you guys came." I said making her blush a bit as we continued down the hall.

* * *

(With Crona and Sobin, and Elyse {bet you almost forgot about him})

Crona and Sobin were just fine as they walked down the creaky halls, well Crona mostly, Sobin was a bit scared and Elyse was terrified. "Hey how come you're not scared?" She asked him. "Well since you're here and you are an experienced archer, and Elyse can just teleport us out of their so I am not that scared." Crona said smiling. "You really have that much trust in me?" they asked. "Well yah, who wouldn't." he said rubbing the back of his head, Sobin blushed and Elyse smiled, they continued talking the rest of the way until they caught up with the rest of us.

* * *

We all met up a big kitchen, "man this place was kind of scary but other than that not much happened." I said. "Hey look the rain cleared up." Cupa said pointing out the window, the rain had stopped but it was getting dark. "Come on we should go home." I said as we all headed home.

When we got to my house we saw the rest of the gang watching a Halloween movie. Sequa was resting on Zeon's shoulder and Gamma and Creve were admiring their trophy that they won from the prank war. Tired and exhausted we deicide to also watch the movie. "This would be better if we had some candy." Crona said. "Well I have just the thing." Zeon said as he went into the kitchen and came back with two big bags filled with candy. "How did you get all that candy?" I asked him. "Long story" he said. It was getting really late so Sobin, Crona and Elyse had to stay at my house. I found some extra sleeping bags, but Sequa and Zeon had to share I bed, but I don't think they minded. And with that ended a good Halloween.

**How was that? think of it like an early Halloween treat. Anyway I have a favor to ask you all. My little brother has recently taken up writing fanfiction and it would really help if you guys could read and review his story. Compare it to mine if you want. Well that's about everything so…**

**Until next time! **


	7. a very blazy day

**Me: heeelllloooooo everyone**

**Cast: hey Sunnyos**

**Me: we would like to welcome Surya back, since he got sick**

**Surya: hi everyone it's great to be back**

**Me: so how was it to be on the brink of death?**

**Surya: well it's very scary, you see everything in a white outline and you can't feel your body. You're totally helpless physically. I'm just glad that everything is back to normal.**

**Me: wow anyways can I borrow your tamama necklace?**

**Surya: why?**

**Me: I need it to deal with my school and stuff**

**Surya: ok then *hands necklace* **

**Me: also a question for Creve from _endersnail, he asks; what kind of a mob are you?_**

**Creve: I am a cave spider**

**Me: and Crona he gave you those glasses you wanted.**

**Crona: alright! Thanks _endersnail. *_puts on glasses* time to do random things that no one cares about. * runs to the corner* **

**Me: well with that out of the way…**

**Everyone: ON WITH THE FIC **

* * *

It was a few days after Halloween; the gang made me quit the whole catering business. But we managed to be happy thanks to the other guys getting jobs. While we were eating a bunch of snacks Zeon came in with a happy expression. "Eehhhh what's up doc?" I asked trying to imitate a certain rabbit. "Well I have news, a will be moving out today."He said. "Well that is great, so now we have more room." I said, "That reminds me I have a place I am going to live but because of the price I might not be able to for now." Gamma explained. "Well how I become I become your roommate and we'll split the price" Creve suggested. "That my friend is a great idea!" Gamma said in a loudish voice as the two of them ran out of the door. "Seriously the way they act, it seems like they have know each other since they were kids, anyways let's help out Zeon get whatever stuff he has to his new house." I said as we started to help.

When we walked in his room and there were boxes EVERYWHERE. "Where did get all these boxes." I asked him. "I didn't tell you? I got a job as a doctor at the children's hospital. Most of them are medical reports and stuff like that." Zeon explained. To make things go easier we split into groups. Cupa and I brought the boxes downstairs, Zeon and Sequa would take them and bring them to the new house, and Sobin and Crona would put everything in the house. Even with all that teamwork it still was a hard job to accomplish. After some time we decided to go for a lunch break. I told them to go on without me because I wanted to get some extra things done, and Cupa decided to join me. "Ok you two but if you don't come, we aren't saving any food for you." Crona said as they left.

When we went back to his room Cupa tripped on a box but I managed to catch her.

(_Somewhere else_

Toby: he saved her using your matrix powers

Me: what makes you think he has matrix powers?

Toby: cause he's Asian

Me: how am I Asian?!

Toby: because you're from India and India is from Asia so be definition you are Asian

Me: dahm you and your logic

_Back to the story_)

"Thanks." Cupa said blushing. "No problem." I said smiling. But the moment was cut short when the boxes toppled over us. When I opened eyes I saw Cupa's face I front of mine. I yelled in surprise and that woke her up. "What happened?" she asked. "Well in retrospect the boxes fell on us and you are on top of me, speaking off that can you please get off of me" I answered her. She tried to move but the weight of the boxes kept her from doing so. "Sorry I can't the boxes are too heavy." She apologized. "You're not hurt are you?" I asked her. "No I'm fine; luckily there were some pillows above me." She responded. I could move my arms so I tried to pull myself out but to no avail. ".So looks like we are stuck here." I sighed. "Well I'm I glad I'm stuck here with you." She said turning my cheeks red as Redstone; I just hoped she didn't notice.

Time seemed to pass really slowly and it was really awkward. After what had seemed like an hour (even though it had only been 20 minutes) I tried pulling out of the boxes, but this time something fell on me. "I just saw my life flash before my eyes," I said. "What do you mean?" Cupa asked. "I mean that photo album hit me." I responded. I grabbed the album and started looking through it and all the memories started coming back to me. That Christmas where my cousin dumped the Christmas pudding on himself, and the thanksgiving where my mom dropped food coloring in the turkey so it came out all red.

The last photo was of me and my parents behind our new house. "Hey Surya who are they?" Cupa asked. "That's my mom and dad." I told her. "Why haven't I seen them yet?" she asked. "Well they are always traveling the world on business trips, but they can't take me with because I have school, so I had to stay behind, they have been gone for so long I sometimes forget what they look like." I said wiping a tear. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up." She apologized. "It's okay Cupa, besides if they were here I probably wouldn't have met you." I said causing her to blush a bit. I started to get lost in her eyes and she in mine. Our faces got closer and closer, almost touching each other, until Crona came barging in the room. "What happened to you guys?" he asked. "It's a long story just help us out." I told him. When they pulled us out I felt the blood rush into my legs. I was alright just very hungry and by the sound of Cupa's growling stomach I could tell she was hungry too. "Shall we?" I asked outstretching my hand. She held and we went for the lunch break we never got.

When we got back we saw the next mob. She had blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. She wore a red tank top and red shorts, and she was flirting with Gamma while everyone else was board out of their minds. After some introductions we found out that her name was Blazzete "Hey guys where is Creve?" I asked them. "Yah we got the apartment, he is just moving stuff around or something like that he should be back in about half an hour." Gamma said when Creve entered the house. "Or now" Gamma corrected himself. "So we have some of the chapter to fill up so what should we do now?" I asked making everyone go wide eyed. "Dude you can't break the fourth wall, bad thing will happened." Crona said. "Oh yeah like what." I said.

(Sunnyos walks in, now everything is now in third person)

"Oh no Sunnyos is here." Surya said. "I have told you **NOT** to break the fourth wall unless I give you instruction to do so." Sunnyos said. "I-I'm sorry S-Sunnyos." Surya said cowering in fear. "I'll let you of with a warning but just in case… Deoxys! Gallade!" sunnyos yelled as they appeared. "Perform operation warning." He instructed them as Deoxys grabbed Surya and threw him high in the sky, then Gallade teleported and brought him back and left him in a corner. "Because of him we will have to cut the final bit out of this chapter, I'll put it in the next chapter." Sunnyos said as they teleported out of their.

**How was that people, remember not to break the fourth wall. Anyways Halloween is only a couple days away so tell me what you people are going as. Or if you people are going to be like Zeon and Sequa and hand out candy.**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	8. a day at the beach

**K.P: hello everyone welcome back to the Q&A show. I'm your host Kackling Plasma**

**Surya: where's Sunnyos?**

**K.P: well he went completely insane with the rage he had stored him so he went on vacation.**

**Everyone: wow**

**Crona: *dancing randomly* **

**K.P: what is he doing?**

**Crona: opann gangnam style**

**K.P: I love that song *snaps finger and glasses appear* ahhh yeeeaaahhh**

**Gamma: where did you get those?**

**K.P: well Sunnyos gave me partial author powers with include pulling things out of nowhere. Speaking of Sunnyos he asked me to ask me this question. I forgot who it was from. But the question is _attention cast of mob matcher, have you heard of herobrine?_**

**Elyse: well yah we have heard of him, but he is just a myth.  
**

**K.P: and now for the opening **

**Everyone: ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

It has been five days since that day; I got trapped under a bunch of boxes and Cupa. Man she looked so beautiful. Why didn't I just tell her how I felt about her, I probably won't get another chance like that, and then I broke the fourth fall without permission. I will never do that again. That was scary, and I mean scary.

"Man this is BORING, let's go like do something." Blazzete said lying on the couch like she owned the place. "And do what, we can just drop everything and just go to some fun place." Sobin said rolling her eyes as Elyse and Crona snickered. "Hey don't you sass me." Blazzete snapped. "Make me." Sobin said glaring at her and vice versa and little lightning sparks appeared (how they do in the cartoons and such, I can't really explain it.). "Ok we all need to just cool down." I said as Crona restricted Sobin and gamma held back Blazzete. "How about we go to a trip to the beach, that'll be a fun experience." I explained. "Well we just have to wait for Zeon and we can go." Elyse when he finished his sentence Zeon walked in. "the timing is really something for you people isn't it?" Blazzete asked as we all nodded our heads.

"Well guys I have some great news, the manager at the hospital happens to own a private beach and he said that the staff could use it for the weekend, I think he might have hit his head" He said excitedly. "The level of convenience is to dahm high!" Crona yelled surprising everyone. "What was that?" I asked him, buy he just shrugged. "So here are the directions, but we will need to take a bus since there are so many of us, and it will take some time since its pretty far away." Zeon explained. When we were preparing I felt an egg in my shoe. "Creve! I told you to not pull pranks in the house." I scolded him. "Hey it wasn't me… but I have my suspicions." He said as he grabbed the second shoe and pulled out another egg, he aimed it at a dark corner and threw it. Then something came crashing down.

When we went over to it we found the next mob. She looks like a female version of Creve, but she had a pink bow in hair. "Oww that hurt, well I guess I was figured out, but I glad it was by someone as equally good as pranking." She said winking at Creve as he turned as red as Redstone (I do not own that term, it belongs to the creator of this mod). "My name is Sarah, Sarah spider." She said "Well we are about to go to the beach, do you want come with?" Creve asked. "sure." She said smiling. So we finished packing and got on the bus.

The bus ride was a long one; Sobin was polishing her bow (where does she keep that 0_0), Crona and Elyse were talking, Blazzete was flirting with Gamma again, Creve and Sarah were oddly silent to each other, and Sequa fell asleep on Zeon's shoulder. Cupa and I were talking for sometime, but then she got tired and fell asleep on my lap, I didn't dare wake her up, so I just let it be. I got bored and started running my fingers through her hair. Little did I know that she actually woke up a little while ago but she fell back asleep because of the treatment she was getting. I also got really tired and fell asleep on her.

I woke up as we were arrived at our destination. "Hey wake up sleepy head." I whispered into her ear. She started to stir and then finally woke up. When we arrived at the beach it was pretty empty, except for the occasional people scattered around the beach. We decided to split up and do our own thing. Blazzete and Gamma were sun bathing, Sequa and Zeon were taking a walk, Creve and Sarah were having a sand castle building contest, Crona, Elyse and I were digging a big hole in three areas, and Sobin and Cupa were off somewhere doing there own thing.

(((The following will be switching from different POV's)))

* * *

**(With Sequa and Zeon)**

**[3rd POV] **

The two adults were taking a leisurely stroll along the coastline. "Hey Zeon I have a question." said Sequa. "Hopefully I will have an answer." replied Zeon. "Well I have noticed that have been really nice with everyone." Sequa explained. "Have you been spying on me?" Zeon asked slightly smirking. "n-no it's n-not like t-that." Sequa said as her face turned red. "Then what do you mean?" asked Zeon. "I mean that when I see you, you are nice with everyone. So I'm asking what is the worst thing that you have ever done." Sequa said. "Let me think… ah yes I remember it was in the 6th grade. I had to wear these large glasses cause of my vision problem, and being a zombie I wasn't exactly the fastest person. So I was constantly teased for that, so I got my revenge for that. I sent up this elaborate trap for those bullies, and they ended up looking like chickens." Zeon explained chuckling to himself. "That was you?" Sequa asked; Zeon just nodded his head. "That really made my day." She said leaning closer to Zeon.

* * *

**(With Blazzete and Gamma) **

**[Blazzete's POV] **

We were just chilling out. Gamma even volunteered to lotion my back. He is so nice, but while we relaxing I noticed that there were some girls at us, well actually more at Gamma, and they were giggling. For some reason I felt like hitting them, I couldn't figure out why though, but I wanted them to stop. So I put a blanket over his body, and that seemed to work. "Why did you put this on me?" he asked me. "Just keep it on." I told doing my best puppy eyes. It worked, but those girls were now coming over here. "Hey big boy you want to hang with us?" one of the girls asked seductively. I felt a great anger towards that girl. Was I jealous? No it couldn't be right? I have never been jealous of anyone, but why now? Is it because of Gamma or what? My head is really spinning now. "No thanks I'm good." Gamma said to them. I couldn't believe it. The girls were in shock until they left. Why did he turn them down? I decided to forget about for now.

* * *

**(With Creve and Sarah)**

**[3rd POV] **

Creve and Sarah were in the middle of their sandcastle competition, the challenge was to see who could build the tallest sandcastle. "There is no way you are going to beat me Sarah." Creve teased. "We'll see about that." Sarah sneered. And they were just building higher and higher until they're sand castles we as high as houses, and they were still at it. Then while they were building; Sarah slipped and fell. "Oh shit Sarah!" Creve yelled. He jumped off his building despite the fact that he could have won, and managed to grab Sarah in the nick of time. "y-you saved me." She said. "Well isn't that obvious." Creve teased turning Sarah's cheeks red with anger, embarrassment and a bit of blushing. "Can you let me down now?" she asked. "Sure" Creve said as he dropped Sarah and then took off running with Sarah on his tail.

* * *

**(With Surya, Crona, and Elyse) **

** [3rd POV]**

"Ok so what are we doing again?" Elyse asked. "We are going make a lake. First we dig three holes, after that we'll connect the holes. Get rid of the top sand and with some water … boom! Instant lake on a beach." Surya explained. "Will that even work?" asked Elyse. "I don't really know, but it'll give us something to do." Surya replied. So they got in their areas and started digging and digging and so on and so forth. (A.N lets get back to them later.)

* * *

**(With Cupa and Sobin)**

**[Cupa's POV]**

Sobin and I were chilling under an umbrella. "This is nice; since we got here we haven't gotten to hang as besties." I told her. "I asked you not to call us that." She said. "Wow, you are never get his attention acting like that." I said making her turn her head at me. "What do you mean?" she said glaring at me. "I've seen you stare at him, don't try to hide it." I said as she turned red with embarrassment. "Well what about you and Surya?" she asked catching me by surprise. "w-we are j-just friends t-that's all." I stuttered. "Well what about the time you and were under those boxes, was that a just friends moment?" she asked as I turned as red as Redstone in lava that has been spray painted a bunch of times. "Umm I have to go over there." I said as I ran away from there leaving Sobin just laughing.

* * *

**(With Surya and Cupa)**

** [Cupa's POV] **

I kept on running not really looking where I was going, I paid the price for that because I fell in some hole. "Oww where am I" I asked myself. "Well I was making a trench but then you fell in." a familiar voice said. I turned around to see that it was Surya. I felt my heart skip a beat. This was like the box incident. No this wasn't, I could actually touch him. "Hey you there?" he said making me snap back to reality. "Yah I'm fine." I said. I couldn't really talk to him without getting lost his eyes. _"Maybe I should tell him." _I thought to myself. "h-hey Surya can I ask you something?" I said. "Where is the exit, it's getting a little cramped in here." I quickly blurted out. _"Stupid, you should just have told him it was the perfect time." _I thought to myself. "Yah its right over there." He said pointing at a sand ladder. I tried to climb up but failed. "Here, let me help you." Surya said as he put his hands around me. I blushed slightly as he pushed me back me back to the surface. But I really wouldn't have complained if I was back in the hole with Surya.

* * *

**(End of POV**'s **back to Surya's POV)**

We never actually finished our lake. But we had a lot of fun. So we got on a bus and headed home.

**Done with the chapter. So now the relation ships are blooming, but who is Sobin's crush? Who knows? You will have to read and find out. While your at it,review and send in some questions and dares. Please people.**

**Well I'm out of words so …**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	9. it all changes now

**Me: hey I'm back people. **

**Toby: yah, not like I really care.**

**Me: oh really *snaps finger and he falls in a endless pit***

**Crona: I thought that you didn't allow minors**

**Me: I changed the rule to make the intro longer. Speaking of that there is someone who wants to see you Cupa, Please put your hands together for Floyd and Susie Winters.**

**Everyone: *applauds***

**Cupa: what are you doing here?**

**Floyd: well Sunnyos sent us an invitation so we decided to come here**

**Me: so I have a question for Floyd and Susie. The question is _what to you think of Cupa, since she lives with you?_**

**Floyd: she has been like a daughter to us, we're even thinking of adopting her.**

**Cupa: seriously?!**

**Floyd: *nods***

**Me: well congrats *snaps fingers and balloons and confetti appear ***

**Me: ok this intro is getting to long, so…**

**Everyone: ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

The beach experience was fun. I really didn't expect Cupa to fall in my trench, she seemed distraught by something, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Well Zeon and Sequa were at work and Creve and Gamma were at their place with Blazzete and Sarah. So Crona, Sobin, Elyse, Cupa, and I were just bored out of minds. Then we started hear a faint noise, it sounded like meowing. We were so board we went to find out what it was.

It was a cat, well to be more specific it was a kitten, and it was stuck in a tree. "We should get it down." I said. "But how?" asked Elyse. "I got it." said a deep voice. We turned to see a figure towering above us. He was about 6'5". He had a tight grey shirt that showed of his abs, black shorts, and a beanie hat. He scooped the kitten and handed it to Sobin. "Thanks but who are you?" Sobin asked. "My name is Icarus iron golem, but my friends usually call me Icarus or Ic speaking of that, how did I get here?" he explained. "Ok whose turn is it now?" Crona asked. Almost immediately everyone looked at Elyse. "Alright fine I'll do it." He said as he explained the whole deal.

(30 minutes later)

(He went into great detail)

Everyone except Elyse and Icarus were asleep, even the kitten. "Hey guys wake up, I finished explaining." Elyse said. "So now what are we going to do with her?" Sobin asked. "How do you know it's a girl?" I asked her. Then she looked under the cat. "Yup it's a girl." She declared. "Just keep it away from me." Cupa said keeping her distance. "Well in that case…" Sobin said she started chasing Cupa holding the cat, leaving us to laugh at them. "But seriously what are we going to do with her." Crona said as Sobin stopped chasing Cupa. "Well how about we put up some flyers so if anyone owns her they can pick her up. Until then I will hold on to her." I explained. "For the time being let's think up of a name for her." Cupa said. "How about... Cathy?" I suggested and everyone nodded.

**(Time skip) **

We were again alone and bored, except Icarus was with us. We heard a faint sound, but this time it was human. The sound was so low that you had to absolutely silent to hear it. It sounded like a cry for help. So we searched around the whole house for it. With further inspection we found out it was coming from behind the fridge. "How are we going to move a 5-ton fridge?" I asked. Then out of nowhere Icarus just moved the fridge out of the way. "Huh well that was unexpected yet highly convenient." I said.

What was making the sound was a girl. She had a white coat with brown sleeves, snow white skin, orange hair and an orange pumpkin-like hat. All the pressure from the fridge must have knocked her out, or killed her. I really couldn't tell but I hoped it was the first one. Icarus checked her vital signs, she was still breathing. So we laid her on the couch, after about half an hour, she finally woke up. "Where am I?" she asked looking at everyone in confusion. Then she looked at Icarus, and her facial expression got even more confused. "I-Icarus? Is that you?" she asked. "Yes it's me… Selena." He said. "Wait, you guys know each other?... How?" Crona asked. "Well her dad is great friends with my dad, and he asked me to guard her, since she isn't the best at defending herself. So everywhere that I needed to; I would guard her. So we became really good friends." Icarus explained. "But that doesn't explain why I'm here." She said. "I got this." I said as I explained the concept to her.

**(21 minutes later)**

"I am really tired of repeating the same explanation again and again, how many mobs are left?" I asked as Crona pulled out the list. "There is one more mob left, and her name is Gina." Crona said. As he said "Gina" Sobin and Cupa immediately turned their heads to Elyse who was now sweating bullets. "You girls know her?" I asked them. "Yah, Gina is our best friend. Sobin, Elyse, Gina, and I would always hang out. We were always having sleepovers and stuff like that, she also is Elyse's l-" Cupa said before Elyse covered her mouth leaving her and Sobin just laughing as he turned red as Redstone. "Well you have about 7 days until she shows up, so good luck." I told him.

**(Time skip)**

Well those 7 days had past, but this time everyone was here. So when the time was right I checked the list and it said that Gina would be in the attic, I actually forgot I had an attic. Well we went in there to find a flying girl (A.N: well that's something you don't see everyday 0_0) she was pretty much completely white. She had a white gown, white hair, and skin that were one tone lighter than Selena's. "Hey Gina down here." Cupa said calling her attention. "Guys, is it really you?" she asked as she floated down. "It is you!" she exclaimed giving Cupa, Sobin, and Sequa a hug (recall that Sequa was their teacher). "Hey is Elyse here?" she asked. They pointed to him who was trying to blend in with the background. Gina gave him a longer hug than she gave Cupa or the others, leaving him blushing like crazy, causing us to snicker behind him.

"Well that's the last of them… now what?" Crona asked. "Well let me check me the list." I said as I looked at the list, and fairly enough it was there ok I read over the list. "Ok I will be in my room for sometime. You guys read the list." I said as I walked awkwardly to my room. Then everyone looked at the list and here what was on it.

* * *

**Attention!**

_You have been chosen to partake in a challenge._

_**Objective: a certain amount of mobs have been created at your area, your objective is to match them using any means possible.**_

_**Prize: one wish**_

_**Is you refuse: DEATH**_

_**Time limit: 12 weeks**_

_**Good luck!**_

* * *

**(Cupa's POV)**

"Well… shit." Creve cursed to himself. "What does he mean by "match"?" Blazzete asked. "It means romantically involve genius." Sobin sarcastically remarked. "Well that escalated quickly." Gamma commented to himself. "This is going to be a weird 12 weeks." Crona said. I slipped out of the confusion to check up on Surya.

I found him stressing out on his bed. "You ok?" I asked him. "I have to do something I have never done before, and if I don't I die, does my situation look ok to you?" he replied. "Don't worry about it, Crona, Sobin, and I will help you." I said. "You really will?" He asked. I nodded, and what he did next; he gave me a hug and pecked me on the cheek. "A simple thanks wasn't enough for basically saving my life." He said leaving the room leaving me blushing like crazy. I'm not going to wash this cheek for a long time.

* * *

**And with that we are at the climax of the story. I know that it was pretty long, but now I REALLY need your help. I need you guys to send some ideas for the charecters to bond, so Surya doesn't die OK. I will try to repay you.**

**So until next time!**

**(unless notch goes for me to)**


	10. The first six weeks

**hey guys it's me sunnyos and i'm back with another chapter of MM. there will be no Q&A this time, and a note; i didnt write this, i asked my friend to write this so 70% percent credit for him and 30% for me** for** bits of editing a publishing. **

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

**(3rd POV)**

A very stressed out Surya walked out into a clatter of awkward conversations. It had only been a day since he got the notive from Notch. He was dead set on acomplishing this. He slipped out to go straight to the point. No beating around the bush, no turning back, and he wasn't taking no for an answer. He WAS going to succeed. "Hey Elyse!" He called over. Elyse jumped back, "Ah! What?!" "Geez sorry bro. Is this not a good time?" Surya apoligized. "No it's cool." He scratched his head, "What's up?" "Okay Elyse, don't lie. You have something with Gina. What's up?" Surya asked, not smiling or anything, like he was an entirly different person. Silence reigned between the two. "Tell me." Surya repeated. "It's none of your concern." Elyse defended. "Is there something to be concerned about?" he asked. Elyse kept silence more. "Elyse, I'm your **FRIEND**, plus you know why i'm doing this." Surya said. Elyse breathed out. "Okay ya got me. Here's the thing." Surya kept a straight face, not showing any emotions.

(Kid should play poker)

"I use to have an old school boy crush on her and I'm just kinda too shy to tell 'er." Elyse explained "Kay, that's all the intel I needed." Surya said. Surya stormed off into his kitchen. "wait, where are you going?" he asked. "you know where." surya said. "god, what have i gotten myself into." Elyse said tucking his head into his sweater.

"Gina." Surya walked in and summoned her with the powers of OP. "Um..Surya was it?" She asked. "Uh yea." he said akwardly. "Whaddya need?" she asked. "Okay, look. I'm trying top patch things up." he explained. "What ever do you mean?" Gina asked tilting her head sidways. "Elyse had an old school boy crush on you but never had the guts to tell you. Go talk to him and make my job easier." He explained. He left the kitchen into the dining room hearing a faint "He told you WHAT?!" behind him, leaving a trail of awesome and win.

* * *

Once again Surya stormed into another beloved house area. The people he'd talked to being utterly confused by this behaviour. "Hey Icarus." Surya called. "Yea?" he responded. "Tell me. What kind of realtionship do you and Selena have?" Surya asked. "Wut." Icarus asked. "Just answer the damn question." Surya said angrly. "Dude are you okay?" Icarus asked worried. " I'm the fine, now answer question, You,her? FRIENDship? AQUAINTENCES?"

Surya let some silence run,

"Loving relationship?" "Stop this." Iarus said. "Stop what? I am mearly inquiring some info on your relationship with a fellow mob." Surya asked. "Surya are you okay?" icaurus asked really worried. "If you were in my shoes you would understand. Just answear the question." he said. "Ugh...I dunno. Friends? Maybe something more?" he responded. "Does she know this?" Surya asked. "Stop acting so cruel." he said walking away. So Surya walked away and found Selena, "Hey Sel." he said. Selena turned, albit confused. "I beg your pardon?" "No I meant-Oh forget it. Listen. Do you like Icarus?" He asked. "I guess he's cool why?" she responded. "No I mean you know...Bow chika wow wow.." he said making hand motions. "Why are you making those noises?" she asked very confused. "Ugh! Do you find him ATTRACTIVE?" he said. " .Oh! Ooo don't do that. It sounds wrong." She said blushing perfusely. "Ugh! I don't know! i'm not that great at talking with girls ok, cut me some slack." he said. "no wonder you're not with Cupa." she wispered to herself. "what was that?" he asked. "nothing." she said. "just answer the question." he said. "Wwwwwweeeeeelllll." she said turnig red, but Surya could tell from the way she was talking. "go talk to him." he said as he walked away from the fourth person that night the same way, leaving them confused and blushing.

This was it moment of truth.

He had building up to this.

One of the most important relationship he needed to weld.

"Cupa."

* * *

"So uh..Elyse.." Gina rubbed her arm's length in an awkward toe-rub-with-shoe style. "Gina...I.." He started. "Shh...You don't HAVE to talk.." she said leaning into him. "No I should've told you..-" Elyse suddenly felt something warm on him. Gina was kissing him. But why? _"__I mean I know I like her but does..Does SHE like ME?" _he thought. He went with it. Let their love bloom. It was going to be a long night for many. But this, Was like a dream.. Almost unreal..

* * *

"Hey Icarus?" a voice said. "Uh yea?" Icarus turned to see Selena. "Do you like me?" she asked. "Wha..What?" he asked surprised by the question. "Do you like me? Like in a boy girl way?" she asked again. "Uh..." He stared into her eyes. He couldn't just. Lie... "Um..Yea..Ever since I met you.. i fell in love with you, but as your protecter i was not allowed to have an affair with my client" he explained. He fell over. Selena was hugging him. He blushed had a bright smile on her face. he always loved that smile, the one she had every time she was with him.

_I need to thank Surya.._ they both thought.

* * *

Cupa and Surya were face-to-face. Their eyes had met. "Cupa." he started. "Yea?" she asked. "I was serious when I said I would win this staring contest." he said glaring. She grunted. "Boo!" he yelled. "Ah!" Cupa fell over. "Well? Who is Sobin into? I win so tell me." he said smliing, something he hasn't done in six weeks. "Never." she said. "Gill Code nyeh!" Surya mimicked before she recited her excuse. "Shut up.." She playfully slugged his arm. "Come on~.Spill." He helped her up. "Ugh why do you even WANT to know?" she asked. "I'm going to help her now spill or I'll use...Force..." he said mencally.

"Nooo!" She was doomed to an eternal life in the hell of-

"Stohahap! I'm really ticklish!" she said laughing. "Spill!" he said. "Fahaha-ine...!" He let go. "Oof!"She elbowed his gut. "NEVER tickle me!" she yelled. "Oof...Never..."

*A FEW MINUTES LATER*

"Crona." she said "Whu Wha...?"dazily. "She's got her eye on Crona." she said. "Huh-who?" he asked. "Sobin REMEMBER?" she said poking him in the forehead. "Now I do.. The last 7 minutes of my life are a painful blur..." he said. He stood... And left...

* * *

**(Cupa's POV after Surya leaves)**

Oh god.

It hurt.

The pain

emotional & pysical

I felt.

Deserted.

Why did Surya want to go help others?

Ugh! Why couldn't he just kissed me then!

Or I should've! Dammit!

* * *

"Sobin." Surya said. "What?" she asked. "Follow me." he instructed. "Um why?" she said tilting her head. "You are to face Crona and tell him how you feel." he explianed. "What?!" she yelled. "Don't try to hide it come on." he said. "Wha-Did Cupa rat me out?!" she said with fire in her eyes. "Naw...It's just obviou-Yup." Surya said. "Argh! I'll get 'er! Lemme go!" she yelled. "AFTER you talk to Crona." she said. "No!" She elbowed Surya in the gut and ran upstairs to Cupa. "God...Dammit.. why do I let people... do that"

* * *

"CUPA!" she yelled. Cupa turned around slappin Sobin to the ground. When she noticed she chaged moods in a snap. "Omigod are you alright?!" Cupa said helping Sobin up. "Ugh.. Fine...How could you rat me out?!" she asked angrily. "I.." she stutered. "Why?!" she repeated. "Surya..Wanted to help.." she said. "Oh whatever. Why did you slap me?" Sobin asked. Cupa blushed. "Were you angry?" sobin asked. Cupa remaned silent. "You were!" Sobin said. Cupa turned away. "I can see it in your eyes! You were mad that Surya hasn't moved in! You DO like him!" Sobin said.

Cupa turned, tears streaming down her face. "Oh god Cupa! Are you alright?" Sobin asked. "I just..Don't think he likes me..." she said. "Nonsense why would he not-" "Then why is he going to try and help make relationships but ours?!" Cupa was balling her eyes out. "Best fer last?" Sobin said shrugging. she just countinued. "...Cupa I... I just don't know..." Sbin said. "But I do." She sniffed. "And Surya is NOT INTERSTED." "Cupa calm dow-" sobin said trying to comfort her. "No..I'm leaving.." she said running. "Cupa wait!" Sobin called.

Cupa left the house and went to her own area of residence. Meanwhile.

Some other few relationships were just blooming.

And Surya?

He was about to have a **LIVING NIGHTMARE**.

* * *

**So that concluds chapter 10. i have to hand it to friend he did a pretty good job.**

**Will that other Mobs be matched.**

**Can Surya confess to Cupa?**

**and soes anyone know where my notebook is.**

**Find out in the next chapter**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	11. painting a brighter tommarow

**Hey guys welcome to the penultimate chapter of Mob matcher, lets see if Surya can sovle the problems that have been haunting him.**

Surya awoke, with a stomach ache. "Ugh...You got to try and help some peeps man..." he said to himself. By instinct he continued his journey. He had to.

"Pssst...Hey...Sarah...Creve likes you..." He said to her. "Huh? Really?!" She asked blushing in surprise. "Yea..." Surya walked away with knowing in his heart, "I think..." He mumbled.

"Hey uh..." Surya tapped Gamma on the shoulder.  
"Uh hey Surya what up?" he asked "Blazzete likes you." Surya coughed. "Yea I know and?" he said smirking. Surya just looked at him. "You got to be ****ing me." Surya said death glaring him. "Alright alright I'm joking." he said. Gamma left to go talk to Blazzete. Surya coughed." One more pair..." Cough.

"Hey Zeon...You like*cough* Sequa." Surya said he said. "What?!" Zeon said in surprise. Sequa giggled and began blushing. "Really~?" she asked. "No he's just uh making jokes!" he said turning really red. "Totally hooked!" Surya sputtered from the floor. "Am not!" he argued.  
"Are too!"  
"Are not!"  
Then Sequa stepped in, " ." He tried to trick her.

"Are too."

"Are too."

"Dammit!" Zeon cursed to himself. "Uh I think Surya's not looking good." Sequa said. "This is how I die..." Surya coughed up a teeny bit of blood and passed out. "We should uh...We should help him." Zeon said. "Yea. We should." Sequa said. " ." he murmured. From the ground Surya called, "Success..!" And then passed out again.

Surya woke at around 6AM. It was still 'dusk-y' outside. "Zeon...Fetch me... Sobin." he said. "Um...Okay?" he said. "And Crona..." he said to Sequa  
"Sure."

"Hey Surya you have visitors." Zeon said. "Right...So Sobin I-What the." Surya started but instead Creve, Sarah, Icarus, Selena, Elyse, Gina,  
Blazzete, Gamma, and Sequa had stepped in.

"Hey there, Surya." Sequa called. "You alright?" "Never better." he said giving them a thumbs up. "We uh..."Blazzete began."We wanna thank you." Elyse continued. "You spent last night in success." Gina said. "You paired us up." Icarus jumped in. "All of us have confronted our relationships and brought them to the next level." Selena joined in. "It means a lot." Sarah chimed. "And we just wanted-" Gina hopped in. "To say thanks."  
Creve finished.

"You're uh...You're all welcome. Surya said. But he wasn't done yet. "Exit the room and bring me... The Two..."  
"Oh heavens The Two!" Selena fake fainted like a high-class Britain caught by Icarus. "What's the two?" Asked Gina. "The Two is...The Twooooooo~...!" Gamma said like a creep. "Ah!" Gina jumped back. "Stop that!" Elyse cut in, "Zeon just fetch the two." Surya said."

Sobin stepped in to Surya's room. "Sobin. Confess. Tell Crona EVERYTHING." he said. "No! I can't and I won't!" she said stubbornly. "Stop being so childish and man-er- WOman up." He said. "Ugh just shut up. I said no." She turned to leave. "Wait." he said "What?" she asked. "... Please..." he begged. "NO." Sobin said. Then Surya had a depressed look on his face. Locked the door. And began to wallow in his defeat.

"Uh Zeon hasn't it been like 3 hours since Surya slammed the door and locked it?" Gamma asked. "It has." he replied. "Well then shouldn't we-" Elyse said. "No." Zeon interrupted. "Why not?" Asked Elyse. "We just...Shouldn't... not us." Zeon explained. "Then who should?" Asked Gina.

"Hey Cupa." Sobin whispered. "What?" She replied as they stared at Surya lying on the floor from a hole that Sobin made with her arrows. "Shouldn't we do something?" Sobin asked. "No. He's a big jerk!" She whispered back angrily. "Why IS HE skulking?" Sobin said. "Oh... I dunno let's ask Zeon." Cupa.

"He WHAT?!" Cupa and Sobin exclaimed in unison. "Dies. Notch sent a letter saying he must fix and bond together the relationships between us all." Zeon explained. "Oh god I forgot about that." Sobin said face palming herself. "And if he 'fails' he-" Cupa said in a worried tone. "Dies. Yes I said that, the time limit is almost up and he hasn't finished, so the affects are already in motion" he explained. "Why aren't you worried?!" Cupa yelled. Zeon spoke no longer. "Oh god dammit!" Sobin walked in to Surya's room, literally breaking his door.

"I'll do it!" she said."  
What?" Surya asked.  
"I'll confess!" Sobin exclaimed  
"Really?" He asked.  
"Yeah, yeah fine." She blushed heavily.

"OMIGOD! - what happened to your door?" Crona rushed into Surya's room. "Sobin." he said. "That reminds me... OHMIGOD." Crona screamed. "What the hells going on?!" Surya yelled. "Sobin was drugged! She said she bleugh LIKES ME!" He practically shuddered upon the last two words. "What? No. She really does!" so you don't like her back?" surya said pulling out his will. "I do like her... like a lot, it's just I am not the lovey-dovey kind of guy, I'm the so-weird-kind of guy." Crona said. "Oh...really?" surya said. "Yea!" Crona exclaimed. "Maybe she likes you for that." Surya said. "Well then... Not anymore..." Crona said sadly. "just go talk to her." Surya said.

Crona walked out. and Sobin walked in facing away from him. "Uh Sobin I'm uh sorry.." Crona apoligized. *SMACK* Sobin slapped Crona across the face so hard he was REDDER THAN BLUSHA BLUSH REDSTONE. Then she grabbed him and pulled him into a sloppy makeout. "So uh..Does this mean.." Crona started. Sobin waited on Crona to finish. "Will you go to the robot factory with me?" he said grinning. "Wha~" she asked tiling her head slightly. "He's asking you out." Surya yelled across the room. "Oh...Oh yea sure!" She kissed him tightly again.

Then walked him outside and came back in. "Surya.." she said to him. "Yea?" he said looking up to her. "You helped out all but one lucky girl tonight."

Surya just stared at her.

Right after Sobin left with Crona, Cupa walked in. "Uh hey Cupa..." he muttering blushing thickly. _this is it! _he thought to himself. She walked toward me. "Uh come here.." he said. She walked to me and sat right beside me. I just stared at her. She followed suit, but looked very worried, almost ready to cry.

_Screw it, words won't work, time for action._

Surya kissed Cupa as most passionately as he could. letting his feeling transfer to her. They stayed there together for at least 3 minutes.  
With tears of joy in her eyes Cupa asked, "Does this mean you DO like me?" "Big time." he said smiling goofly. "why did you wait so long?" she asked. "you know the old saying, save the best for last." he said. They kissed and basked in each other as the sun rose up into the sky.  
Painting...  
A beautiful picture indeed.

**How touching right. look like surya solved all of his problems, and got the love of his life. The next chapter will be the last. i know sad right.**


	12. epilouge

**Me: hello poeple this is the last chapter of Mob Matcher.**

**Cast of mob matcher: it's so sad *sad face***

**Me: but fear not because there will be ( probaly ) a sequal, along with some one-shots here and there, plus at the beging of each story their will be the Q&A show so you can dare the charecters.**

**Everyone: so reveiw people**

**Me: this the last time i get to say this in this story so...**

**Everyone: ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

It was a whole new day. Surya had just begun his relationship with Cupa. They all went out to celebrate. That day was wonderful. Six new relationships had bloomed the night before and were doing so even more. The day was great. The week was great. Life was greater than great.

Until...

"SURYA!" Came a booming from seemingly nowhere. "Uh..Yea bro?" He replied shakingly. "IT IS I! NOTCH!" The voice boomed. "Holy shit bro." Surya mumered to himself. Notch the almighty and great of the Minecraft world stood before them all, clocked in a bright light. "YOU HAVE COMPLETED THE TASK AS REQUESTED!YOU MAY BE GRANTED ONE WISH!" He boomed. "Um..ANY wish?" He asked. "ANY!" He yelled. "Um guys?" Surya said to the gang. "Yea?" Elyse replied. "Ya wanna stay?" he said smiling. "What?! You mean HERE?!"They all said anxiously. "Yup." he said nodding. "YESSSS!" Cupa hugged Surya and so did everyone else.

* * *

"Notch. I wish that each of the couples had their very own residence here and they get to stay." Surya smiled."That's two wishes." said Notch. "Oh come on!" surya groaned. "Naw. I'm just...Notchin(joshin) ya." he said with a troll face. Everyone commited the grand facepalm soprano. "Very well then! Huzzah!" he yelled. "Uh do you NEED to say that?" Surya asked. "What? It gets boring just sitting around!" He said.

Notch disappeared leaving them all behind staring at a small complex with 6 houses. "Wowww..." Surya gasped. They were conviniently decored with their favorite things and colours. "Amazing!" Creve said, "I have my own house!" Sarah looked at him."WE have our own house." he corrected himself. " isn't weird that we're living together even though most of us aren't adults." Sobin said. "yah and i already have my own house." Surya said. "ditto." Cupa and Crona said. "i guess thats our vacation house then." Crona said smirking.

* * *

As they settled in, Zeon stopped Sobin and Cupa. "Because I believe." he said. "What?" they asked in unison. "You asked me why I didn't worry." He winked and left to his new residence with Sequa. "Nice guy." Cupa said. "teacher will be happy." Sobin said.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**(Surya's POV)**

"Okay so Surya." Elyse asked me . "Why did you do this? Like with the strange behaviour I

mean. It was weird." "It's all thanks to this necklace." I said pulling out his Tamama necklace. "Really?" Elyse asked. "Yea. I guess my parents involentaly saved my life." I said. "Heh yea. Anyway see ya bro. And thanks. From all of us." he said. "No prob." I replied.

That day my parents also came back. "thats weird i don't remember these houses being here." my mom said. "they built them while you were gone." i said, and they bought that.

My mom asked about brushing teeth and showering and all that stuff. I just hugged my parents and said I was fine.

And really..

I was..

With Cupa..Life felt open.

Life was just starting.

And I already had a partner for it.

_The End_

* * *

**And that concluds Mob matcher! I know it was short, it was an epilouge. Now the adventure will contuinue. Just you guys wait. **

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
